


Bad timing

by Ilyasviel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Atlas is BAE, Declarations Of Love, Did I already said fluff?, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Friends, M/M, Movie inspiration, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 07, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad timing, sentient ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Fic inspired in a dialogue from Pacific Rim:Raleigh Becket: You know, Mako, all those years I spent living in the past, I never really thought about the future. Until now.I never did have very good timing.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~They did it. They finally stopped the robeast. Shiro's body is still paying the price of his combat against Sendak, together with the strain of turning Atlas into a giant robot, but the ship is keeping him on his feet with an immense amount of energy from her side. Alarms are blaring everywhere from the previous attack of the robeast, but Shiro hears the crew cheering around him at the cockpit. And suddenly something no one expected happens. The Paladins' voices fill the voice channels,  Pidge and Hunk talking about an imminent explosion, one that will destroy half the Earth. "Voltron! Keith, can you hear me?!" Shiro is pushing every button available, sending a plea to Atlas to turn on the comms, because he knows what is coming.Over the persistent alarms, the full crew gasps when they hear Keith's words, "Then we need to get it out of here."





	Bad timing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm back again XD I saw Pacific Rim last Saturday and that dialogue screamed Sheith to me >_< so here it is xD
> 
> I'm a certified multi shipper, sorry NOT SORRY about that xD If it bothers you, please, be so kind as to leave my little corner and use your time in a more comfortable place for you ;) 
> 
> Is a silly fluffy thing, hope you enjoy it and if you find any attack to the British grammar, let me know and I will correct it ;) Englis is not my first language and it is pretty obvious after so long without writing ^^U
> 
> Have fun! <3

They did it. They finally stopped the robeast. Shiro’s body is still paying the price of his combat against Sendak, together with the strain of turning Atlas into a giant robot, but the ship is keeping him on his feet with an immense amount of energy from her side. Alarms are blaring everywhere from the previous attack of the robeast, but Shiro hears the crew cheering around him at the cockpit. And suddenly something no one expected happens. The Paladins’ voices fill the voice channels, Pidge and Hunk talking about an imminent explosion, one that will destroy half the Earth. “Voltron! Keith, can you hear me?!” Shiro is pushing every button available, sending a plea to Atlas to turn on the comms, because he knows what is coming.

Over the persistent alarms, the full crew gasps when they hear Keith’s words, “Then we need to get it out of here.”

Shiro can’t breathe. Not again, not like that. “Please, Atlas, please.” His pleading makes the ship tremble while the exhausted Lions push the robeast to the atmosphere with all their might, the words he has fearing will come echoing in the cockpit’s walls. “It’s been an honour to fly with you all. Now everyone, give it everything you got!”

“Keith, no!” The soft caress of Atlas in Shiro’s mind sends a shiver through him, and Keith’s pained breathing reaches his ears. “Keith! Keith! Are you there?”

The Black Paladin almost jumps on his seat, not expecting to see Shiro’s face appear on his screens. “I am.”

“Fuck, Keith. It must be another way.”

Keith shrugs at the words, the team stopping the thrusters, sending the robeast flying to the dark space. “You know there is no other way.” A trembling hand moves to trace Shiro’s face on the screen, making the older man close his eyes as if the touch was real. “You know, Shiro.” He waits until the former Paladin opens his eyes again. “All those years I spent living in the past, I never really thought about the future. Until now.” Shiro raises his hand, wanting to reach for him and finding only empty air. “Keith gives him a sweet smile before guiding his fingers to his lips, kissing the tip before planting them again against the screen. “I never did have very good timing.”

The comms begin to fail, with the power of the Lion turning down. “Keith, don’t you dare to die on my watch!”

“That’s an order I can promise to fulfil, Commander.”

Atlas hugs Shiro’s mind with her warmth while all his world breaks under his feet. The power has returned while he talked with Keith, and through the dozens of screens around the cockpit, the Garrison satellites follow the Lions falling down to Earth, energy exhausted on their cores. Veronica and Sam are already sending the calculated coordinates of impact to the rescue teams and the MFE’s pilots, but Shiro didn’t wait for orders, making Atlas take off leaving a trail of dust in her wake. Iverson is rising from the chair when Sam puts a hand in his arm, shaking his head. Shiro’s eyes are closed, but a single tear has fallen from one of his eyes. The Commanders stare at their former student with a knot in their throats. They exchange a single nod in silent agreement before returning to their posts, helping with the coordination efforts.

The Captain of the Atlas has his mind and heart fixed on the purple line painted in the sky, following it at full speed, the battered walls of the ship trembling with the effort. But neither the Atlas nor Shiro will stop, not until they reach their destination. The gods seem to be in a good mood because Black landed in the desert near the Garrison, and it takes them merely a few minutes to reach it. Leaving the landing manoeuvres to their pilots, Shiro storms out of the cockpit, Sam and Iverson trying to keep his pace but failing. Atlas is opening every door on his way, moving walls to make his way down easier, and he jumps from the external door without waiting for the ramp to touch the ground.

Sendak’s wounds are taking his toll on him, but he pushes himself harder, the view of the prone form of Black in a crater of sand and rock making his stomach curl. The Lion’s eyes are lifeless, his body crunched on the ground in an awful position, but as soon as Shiro touches his hull, Black’ calming purr fills his mind. “Let me in, Black, please.” He leans his new Altean arm on Black’s leg, and the sensation of being drained of energy makes him growl in pain, but the Lion has only taken enough to move his head near Shiro and open his mouth. “Thank you, Black.” He runs as fast as he can, jumping inside the Lion and storming inside the cockpit while he screams for Keith to answer him. The golden light of the sun covers the interior of the Lion, the pilot seat framed by it. Shiro hasn’t had an answer and is approaching the chair with his heart jumping on his chest. When he finally reaches it, he can see Keith’s hands hanging on both sides of the chair. He kneels beside it, taking one hand between his before reaching for Keith’s face.

His face is cold and sweaty, and Shiro can’t detect his pulse through his glove. Panic crawls inside of his chest, “Not like that, Keith. Please, don’t leave me like that.” His Altean hand joins the other, and he cups Keith’s face lovingly. “Don’t go where I can’t follow.” His arm shines, the full cockpit filled with the bluish light of it, and he notices it. Atlas is there with him, Black too, even the distant whispers of the other Lions. “Please, I haven’t survived the Galra to live in a world without you.” Just then he hears Allura’s voice in his head, ‘There are those with the power to destroy and those with the power to create.’ The glow intensifies, sucking his own energy, but he didn’t care. “Please, show me how to help him. We can do it. Together.” Atlas’ consciousness wraps herself around him, making the arm shine even brighter, and Shiro has to close his eyes, to shield them from it and to calm his raging heart. For a few seconds, nothing changes. And then a soft beat, and another followed by another, until a second beat sounds rhythmically under his own. Shiro opens his eyes and finds the golden light of the sun illuminating Keith, his Altean hand resting over his rising and falling chest. The last thing he sees before passing out is Sam storming inside the cockpit, followed by the rescue team. And he lets the darkness consume him, a soft smile plastered on his face.

A soft pull on his mind wakes him up. Shiro cracks an eye open, closing it the next heartbeat when the white light of the Atlas infirmary greats him. He grunts, and even behind his closed eyes, he notices the light lowering, Atlas work, no doubt of it. He risks another try, and as he had expected, the room is in semi-darkness, giving his eyes the chance to get used to the light. “How is Keith?” Atlas sends him an image of a sleeping Keith in a hospital bed, Krolia reading a pad sitting in a chair beside him. “He is ok, thank the goddess.”

The door opens without warning, and Matt stomps inside the room as if it belonged to him. “Shiro! You are awake! For everything is sacred, stop scaring the hell out of me like that!”

“Glad to see you too, Matty.”

“Don’t Matty me, Shirogane. I arrived at Earth in time to learn that the Paladins almost died in a battle against a fucking giant robeast, which was more than enough for me. Then Dad told me about you and that stupid stunt you made, and I don’t know if I want to kill you or kiss you.”

Shiro, who feels more lighthearted after seeing Keith alive, can only laugh with his friend. “Please, kill me. Torture is not in my plans for the next days.”

Matt has reached the bed, crawling on it with a smirk on his face, “Oh, the game is on, Shiro.” They both laugh like crazies when Matt licks Shiro’s cheek, “Kaltenecker style!”

The bed is moving with the way they trash on it while they laugh and Matt keeps pestering Shiro. A cough from the door makes them separate. Sam and Colleen leaning on the doorframe with a fond smile on their faces. “You are finally awake.”

Colleen leaves his husband’s side just to move closer to Shiro, pushing Matt away to sit on the bed beside him and cleaning his face with a corner of the sheet. “We are glad you make it through. Atlas has kept the medical team away from you since Sam brought you back to the ship.”

Shiro looks to the ceiling, as he uses to do when he wants to speak with Atlas. “She is a good ship. I was and am in safe hands under her care.”

“We know. But we care too, and it has been hard not knowing what was happening with you.” Matt has moved two chairs near the bed, and he and his father are sitting on them while Sam talked. “I arrived in time to see you faint, and it has been four days.”

“Damn. Four days? How is the rest of the team? If you are here I will assume Katie is fine, but what about the others?”

Coleen handles him a cup of water before sitting more comfortably, “She is. All the team was severely injured in different degrees, but nothing that the Garrison doctors can’t handle. And two days ago a group of Coalition doctors arrived with Olkari and Galran technology, which has speeded the recuperation a two hundred per cent. As Katie loves to say, it is way worse than the Altean pods, but at least she is walking again and already pestering Hunk and Lance.”

A weight he didn’t know was carrying over his shoulders lifts up, “I’m glad to hear it. And Keith? Atlas showed me an image of him sleeping but--”

Matt chuckles from the chair before raising his feet and leaning his dirty boots on the white sheets, gaining himself a disapproving huff from his mother. “He is fine. A little concussion, but the Blade treated him as soon as Krolia and Kolivan arrived. He’s been sleeping a lot but is feeling better by the hour. “

Shiro leans back with a contented sigh, “I’m so glad.”

Sam rests a hand in his leg, making Shiro open his eyes to look at him. “Shiro, what happened? And I want the truth. Atlas has just ignored every order from the Garrison and kept you isolated from everyone since you returned.”

With a tired grunt, Shiro sits straighter, raising his Altean arm. “Atlas and Voltron helped me. Keith-- He was dead when I reached the Black Lion. But then Allura’s words when she gave me the arm, about how it was designed to create and not to destroy, and a little push from Atlas made me touch his non-breathing chest. The ship and the Lions took control of the power inside my arm and joined theirs. I suppose the action drained me more than Atlas planned and she has been blaming herself, isn’t it, my girl?” The constant hum of the ship intensifies for a second, sounding almost like a purr. “I’m grateful for what you did. And I will do it again, whatever the income.”

Coleen cups his face with loving hands, turning his face until she can look into his eyes. “We know it, Shiro. But can you imagine how Keith will feel if he wakes up to learn that you have died for saving him?” The twenty-six years man feels like the teenage he has been the first time Colleen has made his Mom move on him. She seems to see it because a soft smile appears on her face. “But whatever was done, is done. All the Paladins are fine, and our Captain is too. Now what you plan to do with your new chance?”

Matt is cackling beside his father, who is fighting hard to not join his son. Shiro notices the deep blush creeping under his skin. Let your adoptive family mock your only weakness. “We--We had a chat before the Lions fell. Maybe, just maybe, that crush of me is not as one-sided as I thought.”

“Hallelujah!” Matt has jumped from the chair and is raising his hands in disbelief. “And he keeps saying one-sided crush! Stars take me, you are blinder than a brick. But whatever.” He was moving to the little wardrobe beside the bathroom and is rummaging inside, throwing pieces of Shiro’s uniform to the bed. “Get yourself presentable. I’m gonna take you to see your fucking soulmate and no over-caring ship will stop me.” The door of the room opened as soon as Matt stopped talking, making the Holts laugh. “Thank you, Atlas. Now get your ass off the bed, Shirogane.”

Shiro is laughing with them, letting Sam help him leave the bed and picking up the scattered pieces of clothing around him. “Ok, ok! Man, being shoved around in my own ship.”

“And you have seen nothing. Wait until Pidge and Allura got you. They want to kick your ass for almost dying, again! Yeah, the Lions talked with them. Don’t know about Keith, you will need to ask him yourself.” Shiro has stopped in the middle of the room, his brain already running scenarios about how bad Keith would have taken the news of him almost dying to save him. “No, no, no, no stopping now.” Matt is literally shoving him into the bathroom. “Take a shower, get dressed, and for the sake of us, stop thinking about it! Man, you two will be the death of me!”

The door closes behind Shiro as soon as he steps inside. The clothes he carries in his hands land on a corner of the sink while the hot water runs in the shower thanks to Atlas. He takes off the sweaty combat suit he is still wearing, feeling relieved when the pressure of it leaves his skin. With a sigh, he lets it fall to the ground without care, taking off his underwear before stepping inside the shower. When the hot streams of water fall on his neck and shoulders, he almost purrs. He is so stiff! Four days in bed after a life-or-death combat does that. Shiro rolls his shoulders and stretches as far as his body leaves him, the sound of his bones cracking mixing with the one from the water.

For several minutes, he lets himself enjoy the shower, the hot water doing wonders for his sore muscles. But the peace didn’t last, and soon Matt is banging at the door and yelling at him to make it quick. With a huff, Shiro picks up the soap to wash his hair and body, taking his time to clean the grime from his hands and nails.

Five minutes after the first bang on the door, Shiro leaves the bathroom, the uniform jacket open while he tries to put some order on his hair with his fingers. Sam and Coleen have left while he showered, leaving only a nervous Matt passing channels on the TV while sitting cross-legged on the bed. “About time, Cinderella!”

“Matt, your time in Space has made you even more insufferable.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” Matt turns off the TV while sticking out his tongue to Shiro. “But now you are finally presentable, and I can make what I was ordered to do.” When Shiro raises a brow to his words, Matt just shrugs before jumping off the bed. “What? Do you think I will not visit the hospital where Katie was? Of course I did! And a very angsty Keith ordered me to bring you back to him, or he will make my life a living hell.” Matt is reaching the door, followed by an astonished Shiro. “I’m not planning to learn how a half-Galra and distinguished member of the Blade of Marmora can make that threat real.”

Shiro follows Matt through empty hallways, the walls moving around them to keep the Captain away from the crew. “So... did he looked angry when he asked for me?”

Matt has the audacity to giggle, “Man, when he didn’t? You are the only one who can make him smile just with breathing near him.” He was looking at Shiro walking behind him and sees the way his eyes lower to ground. “No, you idiot. He wasn’t angry. Just sickly worried about you. Now hurry up and let me go back to my own problems.” When he turns his face forward again, he can avoid the thought that makes him smile to himself, ‘As if having a younger sister wasn’t enough, now I have a silly old brother to take care of. What a life!’

Atlas was stationed outside her hangar, a swarm of workers moving around the big ship, but they move aside quickly when she lowers down the main ramp for Shiro and Matt. Some crew members whisper among them when they saw their Captain walking away, but no one dares to stop them. The hospital wing was close enough that they didn’t take a vehicle to reach it, the sinking sun painting the buildings in dark red and orange tones while they walk. Matt opens the door for him, motioning him to the elevator with a tilt of his head. When they step inside, an Olkari doctor was talking with a Garrison officer, but both stop as soon as they saw Shiro. Matt presses the fifth floor and turns his back to the doctors, position Shiro mimics a second later. The soft ping of the elevator reaching the designed level breaks the silence of the cabin. Matt leaves and motions Shiro to follow, but before the door closes, the Garrison officer stops the door, “Glad to see you in one piece, Commander.”

Shiro just nods, raising a brow before following Matt. “Commander? Have they promoted me while I wasn’t even awake?”

“That, my friend, is exactly what they have done.” Shiro stops walking to look to his left, where Pidge was leaning against the door frame, a strange bandage wrapped around her leg. “How it feels to be back to the world of the living?”

“Strange. What the fuck? I don’t want to be a Commander? I’m just twenty-six, for fuck’s sake!”

Matt is giggling beside him, with a hand trying to cover his mouth to hide the devilish grin he was sporting. “You are our old-timer! Now you have the rank to go with the nickname.”

“Why are we still friends?” Shiro is looking intently to the ceiling, avoiding direct contact with the Holts, who he knows will be watching him with twin grins on their faces.

“You love us, Shiro. Don’t lie to yourself. Now come with me, Allura wants to see you, and she is still grounded.” Pidge leaves her room and grabs Shiro’s hand on her way down the hall, pulling the bigger man behind her. They didn’t walk far, Allura’s room being the one contiguous to Pidge’s. She knocks at the door, and a whispered ‘come in’ filters through it. “Allura, look what I found!” She pulls Shiro inside the room with a bright smile on her face.

The Princess gasps when Shiro appears but soon she is raising her arms and beckoning to him. He follows with a shy smile and can’t stop the surprised sound that leaves his mouth when she pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. “Shiro! I’m so glad you are all right! We have been so worried!”

“Sorry, Allura. Didn’t mean to scare you all.”

She lets him go, but not far, forcing him to sit on the bed with her. Pidge sits on the other side while Matt stays near the door. “I’m sure of it, Shiro. But when the Lions told us what happened... we just can’t believe we have been so close to losing both of you.” Allura then grabs his Altean hand, moving reverent fingers over the curve of his fingers. “Your connection with the Altean energy is breathtaking, Shiro. Not only had you awakened a sentient ship that carries the soul of the Castle of Lions, but you can keep that connection even away from her and use it to channel the power of the Balmeran crystals.”

Shiro shrugs, wiggling his fingers in her grasp. “Honestly, I still didn’t know how it works or why. I just know. Atlas is like a whisper in my very soul, almost like Black was when I was his Paladin. And when I was inside Black, I felt the connection doubled. I even heard your Lions voices in my head. They just used me to channel it.”

Allura is smiling, her long fingers wrapped around Shiro’s hand. “My dear friend. This kind of magic is one of the secrets I brought from Oriande. I don’t know if the Lions learned it from me or if their understanding of the quintessence is way higher than us. I’m just glad you had the tools to help them. But do us a favour and stop using your vital energy for it, will you?”

“I’ll try my best.”

Pidge punches his arm, “We can’t ask for more. Now time to go see your other half before he makes a hole in the wall. I’m sure he already knows you are here with that sixth sense of his.”

Krolia appears then at the door, smiling at the reunited Paladins. “Indeed, he does. Don’t make him wait too long. I need to talk to Kolivan, but I’ll be back later tonight. Besides, Kosmo needs a walk, or he will get crazy, right? Have fun!” She waves at them, and her head disappears from the door, only to return seconds later. “And don’t let him put all the blame on you.”

This time when the head disappears, and the door closes again, it took only a few heartbeats for them to break into laughter. The situation is reaching a level of absurdity that is leaving Shiro’s brain flat line. Matt is the first to recover, moving closer to the bed and resting a hand in Shiro’s shoulder. “Mama Kogane is right. Time to bring you with your better half before neither of you destroys the hospital in a desperate search.”

“Not my fault, I’ve been ambushed.”

Pidge and Allura giggled before pushing him from the bed. “Then consider yourself free to go.” The Princess is smiling at him while Pidge is rearranging the sheets around her. The image warms Shiro’s heart because it was his team, and it took time to turn it into a family, but he is glad to see it has worked for the best.

“Lead the way.”

Matt opens the door for him, but instead of following him, he just points at the door in front of Allura. “There. Take your time. I’m sure Mom and Dad will take care of the Garrison while you two have a talk...” He is grinning the mischievous Holt’s smirk TM. “or whatever you want to do.” The door closes before he can answer him, but not in time to avoid the blush to appear again on Shiro’s face.

For several minutes, he stays in front of the door, willing his heart to stop beating like a wild horse. And so focused he was with it that he almost jumps outside of his own skin when the door opens, a tired and bandaged Keith leaning against it. “Keith!”

“I grow tired of waiting.” Keith’s right arm opens, beckoning to Shiro with his head, and the older man can’t be faster to follow the order. They nearly crash against one another when Shiro wraps both his arms around Keith and raises him from the ground. Keith’s arms find a new home on Shiro’s neck.

Shiro takes a step inside the room, the door closing behind them while he keeps Keith in his arms. Little laughs mix with sobs and the other’s name, both not believing they will have another chance to hold the other in their arms. Keith is the first to calm enough to talk again, pushing himself just away enough to look into Shiro’s eyes. “You scared the shit out of me, Shirogane.”

“Says the pot to the kettle.” Shiro’s body remembers him he has been sleeping for the last four days and he walks them to the bed until he can lower Keith into the sheets, sitting beside him and capturing his hand between his. “I’ve never been more scared in my life, Keith. Not even in the Arena or when I discovered I was dead inside Black. Nothing has prepared me for the view of your unresponding body in my arms.”

Keith, who has been looking at him with a little pout on his lips, just slides closer to him and leans his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “I lost you more times than I’m ready to recount. And not even with that kind of experience and knowing that Atlas was taking care of you, has made my nights easier.” He struggles a bit with Shiro’s grasp on his hand only to interlace their fingers and move their joined hands to his lap.

They remain in silence, just enjoying the other’s proximity, the sound of their breaths, the feeling of the other’s heartbeat in their joined hands. But as always, Keith’s impatience makes him talk first. “You know... Black showed me what you did.” When Shiro stops breathing for a moment, Keith lets his hand go and kneels on the bed, facing him. “Shiro, do you mean it?”

Shiro cups his face with both hands, thumb tracing the healing scar. “That I don’t want to live in a world without you? Every single word. And you?”

“About my bad timing?”

A lopsided grin is growing on Keith’s face, and Shiro can only give him back the warmest smile on all the known worlds. “You are an idiot, Kogane.”

“Is a title I’m ready to use if it includes a ‘my’ before it.” Keith pulls Shiro’s Altean hand from his face just enough to kiss the palm of it reverently. “I’ve always been your idiot, Shiro. For me, it has always been you, only you.”

“Kei...” Shiro pulls him in a tight hug while Keith giggles in his neck. “I love you too. With all my heart. And if you can take whatever this war leaves of myself, I will gladly live to show you how much I love you.”

Keith kisses Shiro’s neck, warm lips making goosebumps appear everywhere. “‘Kashi, I love you. You are perfect how you are, with all your scars and your new pieces and your moonlight hair. You are perfect because you are here, you will be here tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and the next year, and the next decade. You would be perfect to me even if our paths got separated. I can’t ask for more than grow old and grey with you. But are you ready to take a half-Galran as a mate? I can’t promise to not bite the first officer who makes puppy eyes at you.”

“I love when you show your fangs, Kei.”

“Damn.” Keith buries himself even deeper in Shiro’s neck while laughing softly. “I was ready to say ‘you will be the death of me’, but I’m not ready for that joke. Why don’t you kiss me before my stupid mouth breaks the mood?”

“Gladly.” Shiro’s trembling fingers find a new home in Keith’s nape, long fingers combing the soft hair before giving a soft pull until purple meet silver. A faint blush is painting Keith’s cheeks, the light filtering through the curtains giving him an even more ethereal glow. Shiro lost himself in his eyes for a few heartbeats until Keith’s lips open in a silent gasp and he lets his heart finally take what it has been craving for so long.

The moment their lips touch, the world stops around them. There are no fireworks or explosions or supernovas behind their eyelids like romance novels like to describe. Just the warmth of their hearts getting the wish of their lives, an extreme sense of fulfilment and happiness. And when the soft approving purr of Atlas and Black fill their minds, they can only smile into the kiss without breaking it.

But it didn’t last. A few seconds later the door opens, and the full Paladin team and Matt enter in a rush, with Lance throwing confetti and Hunk crying happily while carrying a teary-eyed Allura in his arms. Shiro and Keith have broken the kiss the moment the hissing sound of the door reached them, and they are looking at their team with a mix of emotions written on their faces. Pidge raises her wrist and press some buttons on the mini-computer she wears on it. The characteristic sound of Rover raising behind them makes Shiro growl and Keith close his eyes while he recovers his composure. “Hey! You can’t blame us! We’ve been waiting for that moment so damn long!”

“And it was so beautiful!” Allura is using her sleeve to wipe out the few tears that have fallen from her eyes. “I’m so happy for you two!”

Lance makes another confetti cannon explode, making the team laugh. “I now pronounce you, Space Dad and Galra Daddy!”

That silly comment, so damn Lance that didn’t take anyone by surprise makes the full room explode in laughter. When Shiro looks back at Keith, he finds him already looking at him, the same silly smile on their faces. “I guess I will have to ask for Kosmo’s shared custody then.”

“Take me to a proper date before you want to introduce yourself to my child, Shirogane.”

Shiro gives him a lopsided grin before winking at him. “Are you free the rest of your nights?”

Matt growls from behind her sister, “Oh my gosh, we have created two monsters, team. I’m not gonna survive all this sugar.” He pulls Pidge back to the door, and she grabs Lance, who is ready to make a retort. “No, no more. Let them have their moment. And let me have some french fries to wash my mouth of all the saccharine.”

Keith leans on Shiro’s forehead, watching the team leave. And as soon as the door closes behind a waving Allura, Keith grabs Shiro’s uniform lapels and pulls him closer. “Now, where were we?”

Shiro is more than happy to join their lips again, feeling something new, but the warmth behind it is very well known to them. The future has never looked brighter than that very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing it, laughed with the Holts and with a sassy Keith xD Hope you have enjoyed too!
> 
> Say hi here in a comment (or let me know what you think about the fic :P) or pay me a visit on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/Ilyasviel1981) if you want to chat about any ship on the Voltron universe xD all the paladins deserve loooove ♡(ŐωŐ人)


End file.
